The Parent Trap
by CandyKitty
Summary: The Movie The Parent Trap Bones style! sorry for this weird summary I hate writing them Just give it a chance. BB later on.


**Hi everybody!**

**This is my very first try on an English fan fiction (I'm German and in 9th grade) so be a little patient please I am thankful for any advice so please review!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Bones characters. This would be a perfect world if I did. This story is written just for fun and of course: I do not receive any money.

Well, this is my longest disclaimer ever because not even the story belongs to me at all. Originally it was written by Erich Kästner ("Das doppelte Lottchen ") but I am going to use the U.S.-movie-version from 1998 "The Parent Trap" but I want to put a little more "Bones" in our lovely world so have a guess who will be the Parents…)

The song is by Nat King Cole (It does not really match with the content in this chapter but it was in the first scene of the movie…)

**Title: **"The Parent Trap"

**Parings: **BB of course 'cause they are meant to be maybe HA but I am not quite sure about that and a little Booth/OC (the devil herself hehe...)

* * *

_L is for the way you look at me  
O is for the only one I see  
V is very, very extraordinary  
E is even more than anyone that you adore can _

Love is all that I can give to you  
Love is more than just a game for two  
Two in love can make it  
Take my heart and please don't break it  
Love was made for me and you

L is for the way you look at me  
O is for the only one I see  
V is very, very extraordinary  
E is even more than anyone that you adore can

Love is all that I can give to you  
Love is more than just a game for two  
Two in love can make it  
Take my heart and please don't break it  
Love was made for me and you  
Love was made for me and you  
Love was made for me and you

_(L-O-V-E – Nat King Cole)_

**Prologue:**

Late at night, Angela's cell phone started to ring. A little bit angry and ready to shout at anyone who called her at 4am. Ange got out of bed and started to search for her mobile.

Not finding it inside her handbag, she just turned the bag upside down and everything that was inside fell out of it on the kitchen table.

Still sleeping halfway, she picked the phone up. "Hey, this is Ange; I'm almost dead so make it short."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't realise what time it is."

"Bren?"

"Ange, I should hang up and let you sleep, bye"

"Wait, don't you hang up on me. What's wrong?"

"How do you know that something is wrong?"

"'cause you're calling at 4a.m. and you sound kind of weak. So what's wrong?"

"I was wondering if you could come over. I just don't wanna be alone right now. But that was a stupid idea because you want to sleep and..." Suddenly Temperance could not hold her tears back anymore. Ange got even more worried than she had been before. That was not the temperance Brennan she was used to.

"Tempe stop it.", she said "I'm your best friend and friends are there to call them at 4am and ask them for help. I'm on my way."

"But..." Tempe tried to protest but was cut of by her best friend who was already on the way to her car. "No buts. I'm on my way right now and nothing is going to stop me so just say thanks Angela and wait for me."

"Thanks", said Temperance in a low voice. With that, both women hung up the phone.

About 10 minutes later Angela was standing in front of Tempes house. After standing there a little while to make herself calm down she rang the doorbell and waited for Bren to open the door. What she saw made Angela worry even more. Temperance, who was usually stronger than anybody else she knew, looked kind of weak – well, not just kind of weak but very, very weak, as Angela thought – she seemed so small wearing one of Booths shirts and Ange had never seen her friend this vulnerable. Tempes blue eyes looked darker than usual and there was a sad expression in them. She had obviously cried because Bren's eyes looked not only sad but were red and swollen.

"It's over. ", was all Tempe could get out before the tears found their way back into her eyes. Angela, not being that kind of person who would have remained standing there in the doorway, did not say a word, she was speechless, and we all know it cost a lot to make Angela shut up. She pulled Tempe into a hug and closed the door behind them.

They made their way into the living room and sat down on the couch.

Temperance remained quite and Angela did not want to push her because she knew Tempe

would talk if she was ready for it. All she knew by now was that this was serious. Suddenly the other woman interrupted her thoughts: "Booth's gone."

"Oh Sweetie, are you sure? I mean you two are always bickering."

Tempe just nodded. Now tears were streaming down her face and her body was shaken by sobs. "That was more than our usual arguing it was a real fight. We will get divorced."

Ange did not say a word she just listened to Tempe.

"He'll move back to Philadelphia. He took Loraine, so we never need to see each other again." _"Great!",_ thought Angela _"The walls around her are back and her heart has already been put back inside its box. She's so cold hearted again."_

As if the little girl had heard what was going on downstairs, Healy Christine Brennan started to cry. Tempe wiped her tears away immediately, stood up and headed towards her daughter's room. While she was alone, Ange lost herself in her thoughts.

"_It's not fair. I was so sure they were meant to be and I'm never wrong if it comes to these things. I don't wanna be wrong! Tempe is broken. I know she is. She tries to fight it but it's to late, I think. I understand that the situation isn't easy for both of them but separating their twins from each other is stupid and stubborn. But I need to be her friend right now and make her feel a little better and shouting at her won't help, so shut the hell up, Ange."_

A few minutes later Temperance came back, holding the almost one-year-old in her arms. Healy gave her favourite aunt Angela her sweetest charm smile. Her cute smile reached even her bright blue eyes. "I'm afraid, Ange. What if I'm not strong enough to pull through this? If we aren't strong enough?" She looked down at her little daughter, who was still smiling. "It's not rational, I mean she doesn't understand what is going on and I don't need to worry for now but…"

"Is there the anthropologist or the mother speaking?", asked Angela "It's okay if you are worried, that's what mothers are there for. Just to say it with your words: Being worried is a feeling that helps parents to be more watchful and more protective to keep their offspring safe." Her strategy seemed to work and Tempe looked a little calmer. "And don't be afraid. You are a fighter and so is Healy 'cause she's just like you, believe me."

* * *

**Well it might be a little short and just weird but please tell me what you think.**

**Shell I continue?**


End file.
